<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by BasilHellward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538235">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward'>BasilHellward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Swearing, ya can’t write Deadpool without at least one F bomb lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I re-read Deadpool Vs. Gambit and then watched Fight Club. That’s it, that’s the fic.<br/>This ship is sorely underrated! I’ll probly do more about that at some point but for now, here’s this.<br/>Unbeta’d, point out mistakes, I’ll fix ‘em, etc. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gambit/Deadpool, Remy LeBeau/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I re-read Deadpool Vs. Gambit and then watched Fight Club. That’s it, that’s the fic.<br/>This ship is sorely underrated! I’ll probly do more about that at some point but for now, here’s this.<br/>Unbeta’d, point out mistakes, I’ll fix ‘em, etc. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy exclaims as a pair of scarred arms reach out and grab him around the waist, pulling him bodily down onto Wade’s lap.</p><p>“<em>Cochon</em>,” he chides mildly, swatting at Wade’s forearm, vice-like around his middle. He laughs as Wade sloppily kisses his neck. “Least lemme put de movie on first.”</p><p>“Did we pick one?” Wade mumbles, distracted.</p><p>“<em>You</em> picked Fight Club. Remy wanted t’watch Star Trek.”</p><p>Wade groans, his throat vibrating against Remy’s shoulder. “You never let me pick.”</p><p>“‘Cause you always pick de same damn movie!”</p><p>“Okay, okay. You fucking nerd. I’ll just switch it when you fall asleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know. Constructive criticism is welcome! If you don't have a minute, just leave kudos ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>